


how many reasons have we left behind?

by pocketsofposies



Series: can’t get you out of my mind [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends to Almost Strangers, Drunken Confessions, F/F, HyeWon (implied), LipSoul (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsofposies/pseuds/pocketsofposies
Summary: In which Heejin and Hyunjin are— well, were— friends since they were younger. They were inseparable, even as far as going to the same college together.But life just so happened to keep them apart.Now Hyunjin finds one of the most popular girls at school hugging the toilet during a party and somehow ends up in someone else’s dorm room.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: can’t get you out of my mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048787
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	how many reasons have we left behind?

_‘Come to the party,’_ Jinsoul said, _’it’ll be fun,’_ she said.

This is _not_ what she would consider fun.

Jinsoul is gone, probably making a fool of herself in front of Jungeun again.

Yeojin, Vivi, Yerim, and Jiwoo are playing beer pong.

Haseul is too busy making sure everything in their house is in order and everyone is okay.

This has got to be one of the stupidest things she’s agreed to.

“Hey,” Hyejoo wraps an arm around her shoulder. She already smells like gin and powdered orange juice. “Haven’t found the refreshments table?”

Hyunjin scrunches her nose and shakes her head. “I haven’t drank in a month,”

“Perfect time to drink, then,” Hyejoo grins and raises a beer bottle. “But not this. This is for Chae,”

“I’m just a spectator tonight,” she chuckles. “Chaewon is probably waiting for you,”

“Suit yourself,” Hyejoo shrugs and lets go. She waves her hand before walking away.

And she’s alone again.

All she wants is to rinse her face with cold water, jump to her bed, and wake up without a hangover unlike everyone else here.

* * *

The walk to the bathroom has got to be some type of extreme sport.

She has to pass by the makeshift dance floor, then by the people sitting in a circle on the carpet playing never have I ever, then by the couches where people are making out, and finally to the halls where people are laughing at whatever they find.

She hears a loud laugh from someone walking away from the bathroom.

“... is absolutely shitfaced,” one of the bitchy dancers laughs.

Well, to be fair, she probably isn’t bitchy. But they’re all the same in her eyes.

Hyunjin ignores the rest of their conversation and enters the bathroom.

And _oh shit_ , someone’s voluntarily flushing their head down the toilet.

She stands there, not knowing if she should continue what she was supposed to do or leave and find another bathroom.

For a moment, the girl stops moving.

Is she dead?

She vomits again.

She’s not dead.

Hyunjin sighs sharply and kneels beside her. She rubs circles on her back. “Why don’t you go home and ready an aspirin for tomorrow?”

The girl coughs and spits. She transfers her hair from one shoulder to another.

She finally gets a clearer view of her f—

 _Fuck_. Is this shitfaced girl Heejin? Jeon Heejin?

“Are you an angel?” She slurs, eyes fighting to stay open.

“Okay, that’s enough, let’s get you to bed,” Hyunjin rolls her eyes. She wraps an arm around her waist and helps her up to her feet.

“You sound like... my best friend,” Heejin giggles, her arm instinctively going over Hyunjin’s shoulder.

* * *

This was _not_ how she was expecting to finish the night.

Heejin leaned against her for most of the walk. She would sometimes trip over her own feet, say something that didn’t sound like an actual language, giggle at the most random things...

But Hyunjin stayed silent.

It’s been a year since they really talked.

Ever since Heejin started gaining popularity after joining the dance club, they also started losing contact.

Hyunjin was busy with her studies and volleyball club, too.

Then they started having different friends. Everyone wanted to be Heejin’s. They all wanted to be with her.

Cancelled plans turned to rain checks, rain checks turned to calls, calls turned to texts, texts turned to nothing at all.

Hyunjin thought that maybe it was normal for every friendship to end up like that, more or less. But Heejin? The girl who tried carrying her when they were five because she had a scrape on her knee? The girl who always pushed her to have fun? All the playdates and sleepovers and pillow forts?

Yeah— it was more than possible. She just didn’t know they would become strangers during college.

Now here they are with fumbling keys on Heejin’s doorknob.

“Let me do it,” Hyunjin grunts, grabbing the keys from her and unlocking the door with ease.

They enter the room. Heejin staggers to her bathroom.

Sighing, she closes the door, drops the keys by her desk, and follows her.

“Alright, that’s it,” Hyunjin rubs her back in an attempt to soothe her.

Heejin sighs of relief after flushing it down, sitting on the cold bathroom tiles.

“Wash your face,” Hyunjin says, still not being able to look her in the eye. Instead, she goes to her room again and grabs a bottle of water from her mini-fridge.

* * *

In what feels like an hour and a half, Heejin has finally washed her face, changed her clothes, and settled under the covers of her bed.

The moonlight illuminates her face well.

Hyunjin’s eyes trail over the bridge of her nose, the familiar mole on her cheek, the sharp bow of her lips. Her gaze softens.

Has she always been this beautiful?

_‘Snap out of it.‘_

She shakes her head dismissively and stands abruptly. She turns to the door.

“Hyunjin,”

And stops.

“stay here please,” Heejin whispers, “until I fall asleep,”

It takes all of her self-restraint to keep walking to the door... but it’s not enough.

She sighs in defeat. In the end, she finds herself sitting at the edge of the bed.

“I knew it was you,” Heejin smiles, eyes still closed, “you smell nice. Coffee and bread. You smell like a bakery... café,”

Hyunjin arches a brow. “And you smell like alcohol,”

And vanilla. She probably hasn’t changed her shampoo.

“You never talk to me anymore...” Heejin mutters, hugging her pillow.

She looks away in annoyance. Annoyance mixed with a hint of guilt.

It wasn’t her fault, right?

Heejin had more friends, better friends. She looked happier with them.

_Was she really the one who pushed her away?_

“I missed you... your voice...” Heejin mutters again, her voice getting quieter and quieter.

“Go to sleep,” she leans down to whisper, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

Heejin hums in response, smiling.

Hyunjin doesn’t even remember taking her hand. Was she the one who took it? Or did Heejin take hers?

Whatever, it doesn’t matter now. She’s finally asleep.

Hyunjin clenches her jaw at the peaceful sight of her. She plants a careful kiss on her forehead before standing up. “Goodnight, Heejinnie,”

Though when the next day comes, she doesn’t have the courage to talk to her again. Heejin probably doesn’t even remember what happened. She keeps it to herself, buried down and locked somewhere deep inside.


End file.
